


Regarding Dean

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Fluff, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Dean starts losing his mind. Literally. All his memories, people’s names and even himself start slipping away. You and Sam fight to get him back with the help of Rowena. (Based off the episode Regarding Dean)





	Regarding Dean

You sat at the motel table, head in your hands as Dean walked around the room trying to name objects. Sam was following closely behind, sighing and scribbling on a sticky note pad every time Dean named something wrong. 

You were sick to your stomach and your heart was breaking while you were watching the man you loved slip away. You only knew that it was going to get worse.

A knock on the door broke you from your troubled thoughts. You got up, watching the boys as you opened the door revealing Rowena on the other side, “Hello boys, Y/N.” You nodded towards her as she entered your room.

Dean looked at her quizzically, “Who’s she?”

She looked between you and Sam, “Looks like the spell is progressing, I see.”

You and Sam looked at each other, focusing back on the witch as Dean approached her. He smiled, tugging at a strand of her hair, “Her hair. It’s so bouncy!”

Rowena smiled, “Why, thank you!” She turned towards you and Sam, “Do we have to fix him?”

Sam cocked his head to the side “Rowena,” his tone dark with warning. You in turn stared daggers into her wretched soul for even lightly joking. Of course Dean needed to be fixed.

She sighed, turning her attention back towards Dean as she grabbed his hand, checking him over. “Those glyphs you found, are an archaic form of Celtic magic.” She continued on, but your attention was not focused on what she was saying.

You were focused on Dean.

You could see his light and mind diminishing, quickly. You were hunters. You knew that this life didn’t end pretty, but you never thought Dean’s would end this way. A literal vegetable.

Rowena and Sam walked to the other side of the motel room to talk while you sat with Dean on the bed watching Scooby Doo. You couldn’t help but smile at the innocence this dreadful curse placed on him. He beamed at Scooby, laughing at the ridiculous things the talking dog and his gang did.

Your mind wandered, wondering what would become of things if Dean couldn’t be saved. How would you and Sam cope without the eldest Winchester? Sure, Dean may be an arrogant ass sometimes, but he was your family. You both needed him as much as he needed you guys.

You knew you wouldn’t be able to cope. His death, especially like this, would kill you.

In that instant, you regretted never being open with Dean about how you felt. It’s like all that usual rom com shit that old bitties love. You were pining after the man that you worked with, but never did anything about it. You were too scared to ruin your friendship with him. You’d rather have Dean as a friend than not have him at all.

Sam took Dean into the bathroom to talk alone, leaving you with Rowena. You stared at the TV, Scooby Doo still playing, when Rowena broke your attention from the cartoon. “Oh dear, Y/N.”

“What the hell do you want Rowena,” you words dripping with venom.

She chuckled, “No need to be nasty, Y/N. I just feel sorry for you.”

You tore your eyes from the screen, hateful disdain emanating towards the witch, “You feel sorry, for me?”

She nodded, crossing her hands delicately in front of her, “It’s hard to watch the man you love fade away.”

You stared at her, dumbfounded, “How-,” you were cut off by Sam leaving the bathroom.

Rowena quickly bounded towards Sam, “How is he?”

He shook his head, “Oh, like you care.” He sat on the end of the bed with you, “You know, I’ve seen my brother die, but watching him not become him? This might actually be worse.”

Tears started to form in your eyes as you listened to them. This definitely was worse than just watching Dean die. You rubbed your mouth, trying to push down your feelings.

Rowena spoke low, “We need to find that grimoire.”

You scoffed with Sam, “Of course. That’s your angle.” He ran his hand through his hair, “A powerful spell book shows up and all of a sudden, you’re here to help?”

You chimed in, “Altruism isn’t your style, Rowena.”

She looked between the both of you, “True. It never hurts to have a Winchester, or Winchester adjacent, owe you one though.”

You got up off the bed, walking towards your weapons bag. You grabbed your gun, checking to make sure it was loaded with Witch Killing Bullets as Sam got up, “Gideon Lockwood’s address was in his accountant’s files. If it’s there, we’ll find it.”

Rowena bounced slightly in place, “Well, of course you’ll need me there to read the spell.”

You cocked your gun and looked at Sam, “No, you’re staying with Dean.”

Sam looked at Rowena, “Someone needs to stay here with him, and I don’t trust you with us.”

Rowena scoffed, “Well, obviously. But the grimoire is written in ancient druid, how do you expect to find the right spell without me there?”

You walked over to Sam, handing him his loaded gun, “You said a few were still alive right?”

Rowena looked between the two of you and rolled her eyes, “You really expect them to read the spell for you? You just killed their brother, they would rather use your skin as an outfit.”

You and Sam smiled, holding up your guns, “They can try.”

—

You slid into the passenger seat of the impala, as Sam started it outside of the accountant’s office. Worry started to eat away at your insides.

What if it’s too late?

What if you can’t save Dean?

You looked over at Sam, white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he stared forward. “Sam?” He didn’t look towards you and kept quiet. Tears started to prick at your eyes again as you whispered, “What if we can’t save him?”

Sam grunted in response, “We will save him.”

“But-.”

He turned towards you, seething, “We will save him.”

You nodded, staring forward as you drove towards the Lockwood’s house.

—

Sam ambushed the guard outside, “Who’s inside?”

The guard reluctantly told the two of you the lockwoods were indeed inside, before Sam put him down. You both quietly walked into the house as he called Rowena.

“You’re in?” The shock in her voice annoyed you slightly.

Sam shushed Rowena, “Yeah, we’re in.” He swallowed thickly, “As soon as I get the translation, you cast the spell.”

You both walked through the house, looking for the Lockwoods. Finally approaching a room with the door slightly ajar, soft humming coming from the other side of it. Sam pushed the door open, Gideon lay dead on a table in the middle of the room, stones covering his eyes, as his sister, Katrina, continued pinning the butterfly she had in her hand.

Sam stepped forward, “These guns are full of Witch Killing Bullets. So, why don’t you go to your grimoire and tell us how to break the memory spell?”

She snickered, finally looking towards you both, “I told him you would come.” She finally pinned the butterfly into her display case, “Boyd wanted to go after you, but I said ‘why bother? You’re hunters. You’ll hunt us down, right at our doorstep.’”

Sam stepped forward, “I’m not asking you again,” as Boyd came up from behind you two, yelling, throwing you two into a bookshelf as Katrina started chanting a spell over her display case. The noise that was produced from her spell was high pitched and harrowing, bursting your ear drums. Blood poured out of your ears as you tried protecting them with your hands.

It was no use.The pain you were in, physically and mentally, was enough to cause you to pass out.

You woke up to crashing on the floor below you. You looked around the room, Boyd was standing over Sam with a knife. Sam was trying to talk to him, reason with him, but he wasn’t having it.

The Lockwoods were hell bent on bringing their brother back.

You struggled against the magic they used against you, keeping you in place, hoping you could break free and save Sam when you heard a gunshot ring downstairs. Boyd panicked for his sister as Sam took the opportunity to charge him. Boyd dropped the knife and pushed Sam off with magic. He started to run out the door when Sam grabbed the blade and charged after him again. Another burst of magic knocked the blade from Sam’s hand as Boyd escaped from the room.

You felt the magical binds fall off of you as Boyd’s priorities ran elsewhere. You shot up, running after him with Sam. As you ran down the steps, you saw Dean, gun in hand, Katrina dead on the floor, and Rowena, a crumpled mess to the side.

He was confused, pointing the gun between the three of you, not knowing who the witch was. Sam yelled, “No, no, no,” he pointed to himself, “Brother,” you both looked at each other and pointed at Boyd, saying in unison, “Witch!”

Dean pointed the gun towards Boyd and pulled the trigger. Boyd fell against the wall, crumpling onto the floor as blood poured out of the bullet hole in his chest.

You looked at Rowena, “Rowena, you need to help him.”

She nodded as she stood up, “Some help up would have been appreciated, but a girl can’t get everything she wants, now can she?”

You grumbled as you walked down the stairs with Sam, passing Rowena dragging Dean up the stairs. You ran your hands through your hair and bit at your nails as you waited for Rowena to reverse the spell.

Purple light flooded the upstairs as you could hear Rowena chanting in the foyer. They emerged from the hallway, walking down the stairs as you both stared up at them dumbfounded.

Sam spoke softly, “Did it work?”

Dean looked over at him and pointed, “Who are those hippies?”

You turned away, running a hand through your hair as tears started falling down your cheeks.

It didn’t work.

Dean laughed behind you, “Look at his face. Ah, kind of like that time I ate all your Halloween candy. Remember? Classic.”

You turned around, wiping at your face as Sam scoffed, “Not funny.”

You shook your head, tears still falling, “That really wasn’t funny, Dean.”

His smile softened at your reaction, “I’m sorry, Y/N.” He walked towards you, wrapping you in a bear hug, “I didn’t mean to upset you like that. I was just trying to mess with Sam.”

You just nodded into his chest before pulling away, “Now, let’s get the hell out of here.”

The boys smiled and nodded, walking towards the door as you and Rowena followed closely behind them.

—

Rowena made sure to leave quickly after you all got back to the motel. She cleaned the blood off her face, fixed her makeup, and packed up quickly. You stayed in the room, packing up the last of everyone’s things as the boys walked out with Rowena.

You walked out of the room, as the boys were standing on either side of the Impala, talking. You opened the trunk, throwing in the duffle bags, and closed it.

Dean was messing with his keys as Sam looked at him with concern, “It’s uh, the shiny-.”

Dean glared at him, “Shut up and get in the car.” He looked towards you and smiled before he slid into the driver’s seat of the impala.

You quietly got into the back seat, settling your back against the door and throwing your legs up onto the seat. You closed your eyes, letting the calming sound of the tires floating over the tarred road, the boys rhythmic breathing, and the low sounds of a classic rock song wash over you. Sleep came easily now that you had Dean back and everyone was safe.

—

You woke up, a few miles from the bunker, Dean’s gaze hardened on to the road, Sam sleeping by his side. You swung your legs over from the seat, placing your feet on the floor board as you placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “How are you doing, Dean?”

He smirked, his right eye crinkling at the corner, “I’m good.”

You sighed as you sat back against the seat, “Okay. I’m here if you need to talk though.”

He nodded, “I know.”

—

You sat against the headboard of your bed, freshly showered, as you scrolled through Netflix when a knock rapped on your door. You sat up a bit straighter as you placed the remote down beside you, “Come in.”

A shadow loomed before you saw who was at your door. “Hey, Y/N.” You nodded as Dean pushed his way into your room with a hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Is it okay if we talk?”

You scooted over in your bed, patting the empty space, “Yeah, Dean. Always.”

He smiled as he sat next to you, laying his back flush with the headboard, “How are you doing,” he threw his hands out motioning in a circle, “after all of this?”

You chuckled, “Better, now that you’re okay.”

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah.” He looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his mouth, “Y/N, this uh,” he scoffed, “this whole thing really opened my eyes.”

You turned towards him slightly, “What do you mean?”

He chuckled as he wrung his hands in his lap, “I,” he paused, looking at you with concern in his eyes, “I,uh, like you Y/N. This was kind of a wake up call for me. Losing my mind and everything.” He smirked, “This life, it doesn’t have a happy ending. But, after the last 24 hours, I would like to make my life as happy as it can be, even with a shitty ending.” He looked at you, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned to face you, “Look, Y/N. The way I watched you react today, I think-,” you cut him off, lips crashing against his.

You cupped his cheek with a hand as your lips melded with his. His lips were soft, plump, and needy. Seemingly a perfect fit against yours. His hands cupped your face tightly as his tongue swept along your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You opened up to him, your tongues meeting, swirling together.

Dean broke from the kiss, staring deeply into your eyes, “Woah.”

You laughed, “What, didn’t expect that Winchester?”

He smiled and leaned in, softly kissing you. He got on top of you, dragging you down your bed so you were laying flat against your mattress, without breaking the kiss. One last soft peck of his lips, he looked you in the eyes, a smile plastered on his face, “Way better than I expected.”


End file.
